The Perfect Man
by xxThe.Ravenxx
Summary: When Ron sees Hermione Granger and Viktor Krum kissing at the Yule Ball, he was inspired to concoct a plan to win her heart. Thus, he begins his mission to become Hermione's perfect man.
1. The Perfect Man

**Okay, here's a new story, and it's one I'm really enjoying writing. So any thoughts you have on it would be very welcome. It was born from thinking how things would have been different between Ron and Hermione had Ron seen the kiss that Viktor and Hermione shared. **

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley escaped the Yule Ball gratefully. He hurried out of the Great Hall, scowling as he passed two sixth years locked in each other arms, kissing passionately. Ron had not had high hopes for the evening, but all hope had been dashed when he had seen Hermione with Viktor Krum as her dance partner. Other than the fact Krum was a world-famous, well-built Quidditch player, Ron couldn't see what Hermione saw in him.<p>

Ron walked until he reached the lake. He was approaching two figures. They're faces gradually became discernible through the darkness. As soon as Ron realised who they were, he ducked behind a tree in panic. He took a few minutes summon his courage before he dared to peek around the trunk.

Hermione and Viktor were stood by the water's edge, standing close, talking in hushed tones. Ron saw Krum take Hermione's hands in his. Ron was shaking his head as he watched Krum leaning in, cocking his head to one side. Hermione mirrored him. Ron managed to look away just as their lips met.

His stomach felt like it had just been punched. His breaths quickened, his heart hammered, and he drilled his head against the bark of the tree, attempting to drive the image from his mind. An intense, frightening jealousy began to pump through his blood. He only peered around the tree in the anticipation of Hermione pulling away from Krum and storming up to the caste, but he was disappointed when he saw the couple's lips still locked.

The scene was strangely compelling. Despite the pain that was building in his chest, he could not help but stare at their lips slowly moving against each other, gradually parting.

Unable to stand the sight anymore, Ron bolted, sprinting straight back up to the castle and back into the Great Hall. He moved straight to the drinks table and quickly downed a glass of punch, hoping to calm himself down.

The sight of Krum and Hermione refused to leave his mind; nothing could force it away. The image was made even worse by the fact that Ron knew perfectly well that it could be him out there with Hermione. He could have, and should have, asked Hermione to the Yule Ball. Only realising that he had romantic feelings for Hermione when he saw her with another man, was unmistakably the biggest mistake of his life so far.

He was wrenched from his misery by a slap on the shoulder from his brother, Fred.

Ron turned to see both Fred and George behind him, grinning broadly.

"Why the long face?" George asked.

"Lighten up, it's a party." Fred added.

Ron shook his head.

"Where's Padma?" Fred asked, looking over both his shoulders.

Ron shrugged.

Fred and George shared a glance before continuing their interrogation.

"What did you do with her?" George questioned in disbelief.

"We know you don't have much experience with women, but we were expecting you to last more than an hour before you ruined things." Fred laughed.

Blinded by desperation, Ron was willing to risk even his brother's mockery.

"I don't care about Padma." he said hopelessly. "There's someone else."

Fred and George smiled simultaneously. There was something knowing in their eyes that Ron did not like the look of.

"Well, you've come to the right place." George said.

"We'll share all our secrets."

"We'll make you irresistible."

Ron's mistrust of the twins was reaching a climax.

"There's nothing you can do." he said wearily. "I've just seen her with another guy."

"The game isn't over until the snitch is caught, Ronniekins!" Fred said brightly. "You've gotta fight for her."

Ron laughed hollowly. What chance did he have in a battle against Viktor Krum?

"Have a little faith." George persisted. "We've got a foolproof plan."

Ron took a deep sigh, hardly believing that he was accepting the twin's plan before he had even heard it. No matter what they said, no matter how difficult it would be to instigate, Ron was prepared to do it.

"Go on." he said mistrustfully.

"You have to turn into Hermione's perfect man." The twins said together, beaming smugly.

"Shush!" Ron hissed, searching the room for eavesdroppers. "Keep your voices down. How did you know it was Hermione?"

"Who else would it be?"

"You can't take your eyes off her."

"Anyway,"

"Before we were so rudely interrupted,"

"You have to be everything that Hermione wants from a boyfriend. You've gotta be smart, romantic," Fred was ticking off the qualities on his fingers as he spoke. "Athletic, and, most of all, you've gotta be a great kisser."

"I know we're asking a lot." George said patronisingly, patting Ron on the shoulder. "But it's worth a shot."

Fred nodded. "If Longbottom can get Ginny to go with him to the ball, then even you have a chance of winning the girl."

Ron felt the inspiration hit him like a bludger to the head. "You're right." he said, dazedly staring at his brothers. "I'll do it."

He didn't even wait for a reply before making his way out of the Great Hall and climbing the stairs to Gryffindor Tower in a state of bewildered excitement.

How could he ever have doubted his brothers? Their plan, as they had said, was foolproof. He would change, mould into something that Hermione could love, and sweep her off her feet just as Krum had. There was no doubt he would need help along the way, but he was determined, more so than he had ever been.

Upon his arrival in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory, Ron frantically searched his trunk for a piece of parchment, a quill and an inkpot. He lay on his bed and proceeded to draw a picture, a diagram of the man he was going to be. To the image of a stick figure he drew several lines, labelling each of them with the qualities Fred and George had listed, plus a few of his own.

Almost as soon as Ron had finished his drawing, Harry came up the stairs. He paused in the door way, staring at Ron as if something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked anxiously.

Ron was blissfully unaware of the rather manic look in his eyes and the determination in his set jaw and furrowed brow.

"Yeah," Ron said, smiling down at his finished artwork.

"What's that?" Harry was pointing to the piece of parchment.

"It's my future." Ron said dazedly.

Harry sighed. "How much Butterbeer have you had?"

"No, you don't get it." Ron got off his bed and passed Harry the drawing. "It's the perfect man."

Harry raised his eyebrow. "What are you going to do with him?"

"I'm gonna become him. I have to if I want to impress her."

Harry looked down at the picture for the briefest of moments before looking up to Ron in utter incomprehension. "Who're you trying to impress?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No."

"It's Hermione."

Harry's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. It was not a comforting sight to see.

"When did this happen? I mean, when did you realise?" Harry was staring at Ron as if he was trying to decide whether Ron had gone mad.

"Um …" Ron hesitated, realising just how long the last hour had seemed. "It was about half an hour ago." He paused again, trying to decide how best to describe the interaction between Hermione and Krum that he had just witnessed. "I saw her with Krum, and it made me think."

"Are sure it isn't just the dress?" Harry asked hopefully. It was evident in his tone that he thought Ron's plan was ridiculous and ought to be forgotten.

"It's not the dress." Ron said wistfully. "It's the girl."

"Well," Harry said matter-of-factly. "If you need any help, you know where I am."

"Thanks, mate." Ron said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Where'd you think we should start?"

Harry surveyed the diagram once more. "We may as well start at the top. We need to get you some brains."

* * *

><p><strong>If you review and share your thoughts, it would make me very happy. <strong>


	2. Intelligence

**Hello! Here's chapter 2!**

**I do not own Harry Potter **

* * *

><p>In order to become smarter, Ron turned to the second smartest person he knew of. The couple of weeks after the Christmas holidays were spent checking the library every evening in search of Ernie MacMillan. When Ron eventually found Ernie, he sat down at Ernie's table without asking if the chair was free.<p>

"Hi, Ernie." Ron said as pleasantly as he could manage.

"Oh, hello." Ernie did not seem too pleased at the interruption. His tone reminded Ron of Hermione when her concentration was broken.

"Would you mind helping me out?" Ron asked, leaning in surreptitiously.

"Yes, I heard that you and Hermione weren't talking. But I can't say I'm comfortable letting you copy my homework, Ron."

Ron shook his head frantically, hoping to steer away from the topic of his and Hermione's month long silence as quickly as possible. The morning after the Yule Ball, upon Hermione's attempt to talk to Ron, he had given her the silent treatment. When she had asked what was wrong and Ron still didn't reply, she had shouted at him. The words of her vent were etched into the stone of his memory.

"_This is about Viktor, isn't it? You can't bear to see me having a good time without anyone but you and Harry! You're jealous that I had the time of life while you were moping around. Well, get used to it! Viktor may not be perfect, but he's sweet and charming, and he actually acknowledges me as more than just a means of homework help."_

"This isn't about homework." Ron said, trying to keep his tone bright, despite the stinging memory. "And it certainly isn't about Hermione."

"Okay, what can I do for you?" Ernie sounded impatient, so Ron launched straight into his explanation.

"There's this girl, and I really like her. I need to impress her, so I need you to tell me how you're so smart, so that she'll notice me."

Ernie appeared somewhat baffled but he replied kindly nevertheless.

"I'm no miracle worker, but I'm sure I could give you a few pointers. Start reading books. Get one out of the library and let her see you reading it."

Ron grinned; he knew the ideal book to use.

"I suppose you could start doing your homework on time," Ernie continued. "And don't ask Hermione for help."

"This isn't about Hermione!" Ron snapped before he could stop himself. Turning red, he lapsed into silence.

"You could ask the girl if she needs homework help." Ernie suggested, now looking suspiciously at Ron beneath a furrowed brow. "You could try putting your hand up in lessons for a change. Other than that, I don't know what to suggest."

Ron had hoped for something a little easier to implement, but he thanked Ernie regardless and hurried to take out the book he needed.

The next hour was spent sat in the common room, trying to force himself through the chapters of his book, awaiting Hermione's appearance.

When she eventually arrived, wearing her scarf and gloves, she stopped short, staring at Ron.

"Why are you reading?" she asked.

Ron shrugged nonchalantly.

"Are you doing homework?"

Ron shook his head, deciding now was the best time to move his fingers, dramatically revealing the title of the book, _Hogwarts, A History_.

Hermione's confused scowl deepened.

"You're always nagging us to read it." Ron said. "I thought I'd give it a try. Did you know that Hogwarts was founded in 990?"

"Yes." Hermione said bluntly, evidently not impressed at being patronised. "Yes, I did know that, Ron."

She began to storm over to the stairs, but Ron called her back.

"Wait!" he said desperately. "I've finished my homework."

"Do you want a prize?" Hermione said sardonically.

She attempted to leave again. Ron shouted after her once more. She turned but did not meet his eyes, instead folding her arms and looking to the floor.

"Where've you been all evening?" Ron asked, eyeing her outdoor attire.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Hermione said coldly.

"Come on, Hermione, just tell me."

Hermione laughed cruelly. "You really want to know where I was, fine, I'll tell you. I was with Viktor. He asked me to come and visit the Durmstrang ship."

Ron's disappointment must have shown; Hermione took a few steps towards him, meeting his gaze with sympathetic eyes.

"Listen," she said gently. "Viktor may be sweet, but he's just a friend."

Ron did not want Hermione knowing that he had witnessed the kiss she and Krum had shared, and so he was forced to bite back the cutting remark he so longed to deliver. He instead remained silent, hiding his face behind his book.

"I've had enough of this silence." Hermione said impatiently, walking over and sitting on the chair next to Ron. She extended a hand. "Friends?"

The word stung somewhat, but Ron was grateful that Hermione was at least willing to talk to him now. He took her hand and shook it, holding it for as long as he dared. If Hermione noticed the extended contact, she did not mention it.

"Have you really done all your homework?" she asked in disbelief, smiling good-humouredly.

Ron beamed. "All of it."

"You're not going to ask me to check it?"

"No."

"Well, if you're trying to impress me, you've succeeded." If it had not been for Hermione's laugh, Ron would have thought she had already figured out his master plan. "Anyway," she continued. "I'm going to head off to bed."

"'Night." Ron said.

"Goodnight."

Ron watched her leave until she was gone from sight. He was about to turn back to _Hogwarts, A History_, when Harry appeared in the corner, pulling off his invisibility cloak.

Ron jumped. "Bloody hell, Harry. What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see how phase one of the plan worked out." Harry sat in the seat Hermione had just evacuated.

"It failed." Ron said darkly.

"I wouldn't say so. She said she was impressed."

"She said we were friends."

"Did you expect that as soon as she saw you with a book, she'd leap in your arms and you'd live happily ever after? I don't know why you're so upset. At least you found out that her and Krum are only friends."

"You believed her?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Of course. Hermione's no liar."

"You didn't see her snogging Krum, Harry. Friends don't snog! I don't know why she's lying, but she is lying."

"Maybe Hermione stopped the kiss after you left."

Ron was not convinced but was too down heartened to argue.

"You're not giving up are you?" Harry asked. "What else did Ernie suggest?"

"He said I should put my hand up in lessons, but that's easier said than done."

Harry nodded his agreement.

"He said I should ask Hermione whether she needs homework help," Ron added. "But I don't think she'd take too kindly to that."

"Me neither. Perhaps you should move on from brains and try another thing on the list."

Ron sighed, not quite willing to let the first phase of his plan remain such a failure. It had not been a complete waste of time, but Ron's little success was marred by Hermione's lie. Despite Harry's suggestion being a perfectly viable possibility, Ron was unable to accept it. There was something in the way that Krum and Hermione had kissed that suggested Hermione had not been able to pull away; she had seemed so engrossed in Krum, so love-struck, that there could be no denying the fact that she had more on her mind than friendship.

Ron pulled out the diagram, and, with Harry's help, he selected the quality he would tackle next.

* * *

><p><strong>I would love to know what you think about this chapter and what you think might happen next :)<strong>


	3. Kindness

**Hello! Appearances from Malfoy and Krum coming up.**

**I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Ron's mission had been hindered by the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. Ever since learning that Hermione was the person that Krum cared most about, his anger had outmatched his desire. Besides, even if he had not been so furious, neither he nor Harry could decide upon the best way to show Hermione that Ron was kind. Ron maintained his reading of <em>Hogwarts, A History<em> whenever Hermione was around, but since they had not talked in weeks, she was giving no indication of the reception Ron was leaving.

The answer eventually came two weeks after the second task, from a most unlikely source.

Ron and Harry were sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall at the end of breakfast. Many had already left for their lessons, Hermione included, but the boys wanted to put off History of Magic for as long as they dared.

One of the other groups of people that remained was Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, sat next to each other at the Slytherin table. Their voices carried over to Ron's ears, and he sat in silence, listening intently.

"Father bought a new house-elf yesterday." Malfoy said, speaking to the rapt Pansy. "This one's apparently just as useless as the last."

Harry was opening his mouth to talk, but Ron silenced him with a shake of his head. He nodded over his shoulder in Malfoy's direction. Harry took the hint, turning his attention back to his dinner subtly.

"Oh, how awful." Pansy drawled. "What's he going to do?"

"Well, he's considering returning it, but he's so busy at the minute that he doesn't really have the time."

"What's wrong with it?"

Ron noted Pansy's use of pronoun, thinking how Hermione would react to hearing a house-elf referred to as little more than an object.

"Well, it obeys orders well enough, but that's to be expected." Malfoy replied. "But Father says he's never encountered a more half-hearted elf. It always leaves stains on crockery, never makes a bed properly and always trails dirt in from garden. It's spent so long punishing itself I don't think it'll last long at all."

Ron turned slightly to find Malfoy staring back at him.

"What's the matter, Weasley? You're not hoping to take over as Father's new slave, are you? The position's open, but I think he would take a useless house-elf over a filthy blood traitor any day."

Ron ignored Malfoy; a plan was forming in his mind, a plan that would undoubtedly get Hermione to notice just how charitable he could be.

Draco was evidently put out by the lack of Ron's retort.

"Although, if anyone needs a slave it would be you, Weasley. A house-elf would do wonders for that hovel you call home."

Ron was finding it increasingly hard to keep his mind on the formation of his plan.

Malfoy seemed to intuitively know that he was succeeding in his purpose. He continued with a loud, derisive laugh.

"Maybe the Mudblood Granger would like a job. It would do her some good to be cut down to size."

Harry was glowering over Ron's shoulder. Ron could handle Malfoy's insults about him, but there was something darker, something more cutting, when it was Hermione being snubbed. Ron leapt to his feet, grabbing his bag, spilling the remnants of his porridge in the process and stormed out of the Great Hall, unable to listen to Malfoy anymore.

Harry hurried after Ron.

"I thought you were gonna punch him there." Harry said, sounding somewhat disappointed.

Ron shook his head. "He gave me an idea."

"For impressing Hermione?"

"Yeah," Ron replied, still unable to shake the image of Hermione cleaning the Malfoy's floor. "And it's all thanks to Draco."

"It's something to do with house-elves, right?"

Ron smiled. "I'm the Treasurer of Spew, after all."

"You're not gonna start knitting, are you?"

"Do you think I should? Would Hermione like that? I was gonna try and recruit some new members."

"Stick with that idea." Harry said. "I don't think knitting would be your strong suit. Who are you going to recruit? I'm sure you could wheedle two sickles out of some first years. You know, this plan might go pretty well."

"That's what I'm hoping. Don't say anything to Hermione yet."

The two boys made their way to History of Magic discussing the finer points of the plan, conjuring a script that would have the most effect on Hermione.

The next day at dinner, Ron came down with Harry, carrying a box of S.P.E.W badges. He set the box down on the table in plain view of Hermione, smiling innocently. Ron helped himself to what he hoped was a visibly smaller portion than usual, hoping to show his respect for the hard work that the house-elves put into each meal.

"Where did you get my badges?" Hermione asked crossly.

"I asked Ginny to get them from your dorm at lunch. I told her you said I could have them."

"Lying to your own sister? That's a new low even for you, Ronald."

There was something undeniably attractive about Hermione when she used his full name, even when it was spoken in anger. In that moment, Ron gave no thought to the fact that the only other person who called him Ronald was his mother.

"I've seen the light, Hermione." Ron said as sincerely as he could manage. "House-elves have it rough, and they have to be helped."

Hermione glanced to Harry, who, just as planned, stared obliviously down at his dinner.

"You're helping with S.P.E.W?" she said in disbelief.

"It's the right thing to do." Ron was getting the impression that Hermione was seeing straight through his act. He hastily dropped some of his pretence. "It'll stop you nagging us if nothing else. I even managed to find some new members."

Hermione, although dazed, seemed happy. "Who are they?"

Ron looked down the Gryffindor table and managed to catch the eye of two of his recruits. He waved, but their eyes widened in anxiety and quickly turned back to their dinner, turning red.

When Ron turned back to Hermione, he had expected a smile. Unfortunately he received quite the opposite.

Hermione glared at him, her eyes narrow and her lips pursed.

"What did you say to them?" she asked furiously.

"I didn't say anything to them." Ron said defensively, knowing deep down that Hermione would squeeze the truth out of him soon enough.

"Were you threatening first years?"

"I didn't threaten them!"

"They're terrified of you! What did you say?"

Hermione's raised voice was attracting some unwanted attention. Ron felt his face beginning to burn.

"I told them that they were making a difference. They seemed really keen to sign up."

Hermione was laughing now. For a moment Ron relished the sound, until it abruptly ended, and Hermione was scowling at him once more.

"You are unbelievable! Tell the truth."

"Okay, I may have told them that you would report them to McGonagall if they didn't sign up."

Hermione stood up from the table, drawing almost every eye in the room with her next shout.

"You need to grow up, Ronald Weasley! Lying and threatening first years in my name! What were you thinking?"

Ron hesitated, deciding whether he wanted to risk one more stab at winning Hermione's affection.

"I wanted to help the house-elves." he said meekly.

Hermione moaned in exasperation, throwing her hands in the air.

A new voice joined the argument, shouting over from the Slytherin table, where all the Durmstrang boys were sat. It was Viktor Krum, staring at Ron hotly.

"Vhy are you making Hermy-Own-Ninny shout?" he shouted.

"Viktor," Hermione said, gathering her bags and books into her arms. "It doesn't matter."

"I vant to know vhy he is making you upset. Has he hurt you?"

"It doesn't matter." Hermione repeated, sounding more impatient this time. With one final enraged glare at Ron, she hurried out of the Great Hall.

Ron was about to follow her, but Harry held him back.

"Don't bother, mate. You've lost this fight."

The Great Hall erupted into whispers; many pointed and stared at Ron. He could hear Fred and George's voices amongst the babble. Sat only ten seats down, he could hear them laughing with each other.

"What am I doing, Harry?" Ron asked helplessly. "This plan isn't working. She only hates me more."

"Keep your chin up." Harry said cheerfully. "It was all going well until you admitted to bullying first years. She'll come round eventually."

Ron watched Krum as he grabbed his books and hurried after Hermione, downing a glass of orange juice before he did. Despite Fred's words at the Yule Ball, Ron couldn't help but think that the snitch had been caught after all, caught by the hand of the opposing seeker.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done, and your reviews would be appreciated :)<strong>


	4. Charm

**Hello! Please don't make fun of my feeble attempt a poetry. I'm no poet, and boy do I know it!**

* * *

><p>Ron did not renew his battle for Hermione until the summer holidays. Her lasting relationship with Krum had done nothing for his confidence, and he had been unable to summon the will to try and win her affections again. Now that Krum was back in Bulgaria, Ron felt he had a better chance of impressing Hermione, and he aimed to do a sterling job with the next quality on his list.<p>

For advice, he planned to turn to someone with experience of relationships and their workings; in other words, he needed an adult. A week before Harry was due to be brought to Grimmauld Place, Ron decided to act upon his discovery of Sirius sat alone at the breakfast table.

"Morning, Ron." Sirius said gloomily. Ron assumed he was feeling rather impatient for Harry's arrival.

"I'm looking for some advice." Ron said embarrassedly.

"Well, I'm not the most responsible member of the Order," Sirius said with a grin. "But I'll do my best. What's troubling you?"

"It's a girl."

"Ah," said Sirius, laughing. "Isn't it always?"

Ron didn't quite know what Sirius meant, but he laughed politely regardless.

"Who's the lucky lady?"

Ron shook his head quickly. "You wouldn't know her. I'm trying to impress her, and I need to know how to be charming."

"I don't normally boast, but you've come to the right place. If you want a girl to know how charming you are, then you need to sweep her off her feet. Tell her she's beautiful, tell her she's smart, and don't forget to laugh at all her jokes. Give her compliment every chance you get and she'll be swooning."

Ron could not imagine Hermione swooning.

"Offer to do things for her, and be sure to be polite."

"That sounds easy enough." Ron said half-heartedly.

"You sound like you've given up before you've even started."

"To be honest, I've already started. Things didn't go as planned."

"What was the problem?"

Ron sighed. "She wasn't impressed. I think she saw straight through me. I wasn't very convincing."

"In that case," Sirius said. "It's time you learned my biggest secret."

Ron leaned closer, hope filling him.

"Women like mystery. They like the thrill of the unknown. Keep your efforts to impress her as subtle as you can. At the same time, send her an anonymous poem or flowers. Keep her interested and keep her on her toes."

It seemed entirely plausible that Hermione would like a guessing game, rather like the twists in of one of her books or the puzzle of a piece of homework. The only apparent flaw in Sirius' plan was the poetry.

"Do you think the poem's important?"

"The poem's the most important part. It woos her while it intrigues her."

"Sirius, I can't write poetry."

"Luckily," Sirius said, grinning a sly, crooked smile. "_I_ can. Accio Parchment."

Instantly a sheet of parchment floated through the open kitchen door, followed closely by a quill and ink pot. For a few minutes, Sirius had his head bowed low over the paper, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration.

He sat back beaming proudly.

Ron snatched the paper eagerly.

_There's an aching in my heart_

_Every time we are apart_

_When we are together_

_I feel lighter than a feather_

_Your hair is very pretty_

_And you're really, really witty _

_I really like your perfume_

_So, come join me in the bedroom_

Until the last stanza of Sirius' poem, Ron had been enjoying himself, but during the last line, Ron's smile dropped instantly. Surely Hermione would not be swooning when she read this.

Ron looked up at Sirius in apprehension.

"What do you reckon?" Sirius asked brightly.

Ron didn't have the heart to tell Sirius his honest opinion, and so he faked a smile. "It's great. Thanks a lot."

As soon as Ron was in his bedroom, he dug out his own quill, scratched out the last two lines of Sirius' poem, and added his own.

Slipping the poem on Hermione's pillow was easy enough. When she and Ginny were cleaning one of the bathrooms, Ron quickly hurried into their room, abandoning his own chores for only the briefest of moments. No one noticed. The plan was going smoothly.

In order to hear the effects of his poem, Ron managed to borrow a set of Extendable Ears from the twin's bedroom. He fed the string of the Ears under the door of the girl's room and into his own room. He sat by the door, listening eagerly. He was just in time to hear Hermione reading the last verse aloud.

"_Your hair is very pretty, and you're really, really witty. You mean the world to me, beautiful Hermione._ Can you believe this?"

"Does it say who sent it?" said the voice of Ginny.

"No." Hermione said slowly. Ron pictured her eyes skimming the parchment, searching for a name, relishing the mystery.

"Do you think Viktor sent it?"

At Ginny's query, Ron grimaced. How had he been so stupid?

"No. It's different handwriting."

Ron could not hold back a sigh of relief. His relief was not even marred by the intimate knowledge that Hermione had of Krum's handwriting.

"Do you recognise the writing?" Ginny asked.

Ron smiled to himself. He had written left-handed. In all honesty, he was rather impressed that Hermione had actually managed to read it.

Hermione must have shaken her head, for Ginny continued.

"Have you given anyone a reason to send you a love poem?"

"No … I don't think so." Hermione sounded panicked, flustered. Ron hoped it was due to her excitement at uncovering a mystery.

"Well, you must have done something. Whoever this guy is, he wants you really bad."

"It must be some kind of joke." Hermione said. Ron could hear her footsteps as she paced the bedroom.

"Maybe you should just accept the fact that two guys are in love with you. Be proud!"

"Who sent it?" Hermione mumbled, speaking more to herself than Ginny. "Perhaps it was … No, it couldn't be him." She groaned in frustration. "Who is it?"

"We should go and help Mum with dinner." Ginny suggested. "It might take your mind off him."

Ron quickly reeled in the Extendable Ears, scrambled to his feet and left his bedroom. He waited until he heard the girls emerge into the corridor before he hurried past them, looking over his shoulder in what he hoped was a casual manner.

"Oh, you look nice, Hermione." he said brightly, hurrying ahead of the girls.

All through dinner that evening, Ron could feel Hermione staring at him across the table. He ate with relish, glad that Sirius' plan had worked so well. Hermione was enthralled by the mystery that he was creating. In one of the brief moments when he saw Hermione look away from him to talk to Harry, Ron gave Sirius a thumbs up. All in all, Ron seemed to be back on course, and it felt wonderful to know he knew something Hermione didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, all comments make me very happy :)<strong>


End file.
